A Disturbance in the Air
by I Hide My Pain Behind A Smile
Summary: A mysterious Druid named Rose Hathaway shows up in Camelot, she warns Merlin in riddles like the Great Dragon would have, Arthur is enchanted by the girls beautiful looks. Rest of Summary inside, sorry not enough space. Not completed, lost track of the story when my Hard Drive crashed :
1. Chapter 1

A mysterious Druid named Rose Hathaway shows up in Camelot, she warns Merlin in riddles like the Great Dragon would have, Arthur is enchanted by the girls beautiful looks, Rose has a history of magic and Uther knows about it. Morgana, Morguase and Mordred had come together, Merlin's magic will be harder to keep secret then ever when Arthur and his knights run into trouble when they follow Rose into the forest, she is meaning well but an alliance she made, she is severely regretting. But this alliance was meant to be broken even if it costs Rose her life.


	2. Chapter 2

A Disturbance in the Air.

She stepped into the room as graceful as a swan, something you didn't see often.

"Uther" She nodded.

She was wearing a beautiful red dress, it had a dragon in beads of the left side, a cloak covered her bare shoulders and she beautiful brown hair that cascaded down to her lower back in soft curls.

"Rose Hathaway" Uther breathed, at the breathtaking girl.

"Shocked" She asked with risen eyebrows.

"Slightly"

"Well, you should be after I vowed never to return" She snarled.

"What do you want here" My father asked.

"I actually came here to talk to Merlin, don't get your hopes up on me returning" She turned to Merlin, "My kind believe in your destiny" She arm twitched and I saw something that looked like a Druid Tattoo, "When push comes to shove, the Mighty Emrys will help, that time has come, The sisters have come to me, the ones that have been troubling you for some time, Mordred is on the rise and I am afraid life will become harder than you ever thought, the secret is hard to keep already, you haven't seen how hard it will become, the second sister will not rest intil the other has taken the throne" She tossed something at Merlin, "Use it well" and with that she swept out of the room, her cloak billowing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as she left, Merlin's gaze, however, wasn't on her but on a little necklace in his palms, it was a flat pendant that had symbols carved into the crystal, I couldn't understand it but apparently Merlin did you could tell by his creasing forehead.

Uther excused us and the court, I walked with Merlin and Gaius, "Why was my father so afraid of this girl?" I asked.

"She's just not a girl" Gaius told me, "Rosemarie Hathaway was big when Magic was legal, she is the second most powerful Sorceress known to mankind"

"Who's the first?" I asked.

"She spoke of him, Emrys, I have had the great pleasure of meeting him myself, clumsy fellow but does some good deeds" Gaius smiled.

"So have I" Merlin pipped in.

"So tell me about her" I said.

"She's a helper for Emrys, she defends Emrys while he does his own work as a helper, Emrys keeps the people that condemn magic like your father from other Sorceress' who seek to kill or at least hurt Uther, you are a big target on the hurt factor" Merlin said.

"I want to meet him" I said.

"You aren't going to meet him for a while but you will meet Rose Hathaway again soon" Merlin said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?"

"She requested a meeting" He showed me the Pendant, I realised it wasn't a necklace but just a pendant on a piece of leather.

"You can actually read that" I asked.

He nodded, "Written in the Old Religion"

"You know how to read the Old Religion?" I asked.

He nodded again, "Have since birth"

"Wow, was your mother a Sorceress or something"

"No, I just can" He muttered, looking down.

"It's ok I've meet your mother" I told him seeing the confrontational look on his face, "So when is this meeting supposed to take place"

"Tonight in the Darkling Forest" He said, "Only we are allowed to enter her forest, she will not permit us if we have Guards with us and I doubt your father will let you go out unexplained when it is your Birthday tomorrow"

"Well we can sneak out, nothing that we haven't done before" I laughed.

He joined me, Gaius shook his head and said he had a patient to attend to.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews Appreciated.

I headed out the castle as soon as darkness fell, hiding from Guards as they pasted, I met Merlin at the edge of the Forest that surrounded Camelot, he had two horses with him, "You ready?" he asked.

I nodded, and climbed onto my Horse and waited for Merlin to clamber onto his, we set of quickly, Merlin leading, it was a short time before Merlin stopped climbed of his horse and tied it to a tree, I mirrored his image.

"We're going to meet her in a cave just of the right of the path, she is going to take us the rest of the way" He told me as we walked along the dirt path.

"She is powerful, I presume, very powerful"

"You have not become to imagine what she can do" He muttered and ventured off the path and threw the scrub.

We arrived at a cave entrance, it was small and we had to crouch down to walk through the passage, there was light at the end of the tunnel, Rose stood there with a torch in her hand, she was wearing a different red dress with runes running across the top of the sleeveless dress, I had a V of gold sequins around the waist and trailed slightly behind her covering her feet, she was wearing a gold cloak with the hood up and her hair coming out the sides.

"Merlin, Prince Arthur" She said, nodding as we stood in front of her, "Come" she ordered and turned.

We walked deeper into the cave intil we came out into a cavern, it had a small ledge lining the walls.

Rose glided gracefully across it, perfectly at ease despite the huge drop, I was also surprised to see Merlin walking across confidently, I however kept to the edge.

"Do not worry, my prince" Rose said from up front holding the torch up, "You cannot fall, I myself enchanted this cave himself" her voice echoed around the room, "Emrys gave me the spell"

"You speak of him as though he is a god" I said.

"In words, he is, he draws his power from the earth itself, he has the power over life and death, he killed the mighty Nimeah and defeated many magical creatures and he is the last Dragonlord, the rarest man, his power is legendary and his story will be told for many thousands of years to come" She smiled back at Merlin like they had a big secret.

"Stop it" Merlin nudged her.

"I'll push you of that edge without a second thought" She laughed.

"I find that hard to believe" Merlin chuckled.

But a nudge from Rose sent him flying of the edge, laughing. I stared in horror, "Do something!" I shouted at Rose.

"Don't worry he's fine" she smiled, "We were going down anyway" She peered over the ledge, "You look up my skirt and I'll kill you" She shouted down before (Holding her dress) she jumped off the ledge.

I watched her disappear into the darkness below, I waited for the thud but none came, "Come on, Arthur" I heard her shout, "I won't let you die... hopefully"

I shut my eyes and jumped off the edge waiting for my dead, I suddenly hit something soft, I opened my eyes to see me floating in thin air a few inches off the ground, Rose and Merlin standing next to me.

"Kool, isn't it?" Rose smiled and held out a hand, I took it and she helped me up, "One down, two to go" She smiled and led me down a flight of stair and onto another ledge by the hand.

"We're jumping again?" I asked.

She nodded, "I like my privacy"


End file.
